


Il suo destino è legato al mio

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan va con Anakin invece di combattere con lui su Mustafar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il suo destino è legato al mio

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il prompt "il suo destino è legato al mio" del p0rn Fest #9 (no, non ho nessuna fantasia per i titoli)

Lui e Anakin erano sempre stati una squadra ed erano sempre stati certi che sarebbe stato così per sempre, ora, Obi-Wan non ne era così tanto sicuro.

Si guardò intorno e si domandò per l’ennesima volta cosa gli era saltato in mente quando aveva seguito Anakin dall'inferno di lava che era Mustafar, dopo aver coperto la fuga di una gravemente ferita Padme, alla sua lussuosa stanza su una nave che credeva appartenere ai separatisti, ma guardando il suo ex-padawan essere più animato di quanto lo fosse stato da molto tempo, da prima della guerra, sorrise e lo accolse tra le sue braccia mentre Anakin blaterava qualcosa sulla grandezza del suo impero e come lui, Padme e Obi-Wan sarebbero stati felici insieme.

Obi-Wan lo baciò, non poteva più sentirlo parlare, facendo scoppiare a ridere Anakin che cominciò a spogliarlo con una mano mentre con l’altra mano attirò a se’ un tubetto usando la forza, ridacchiò di nuovo ai gemiti di piacere di Obi-Wan e continuò a ridacchiare fino a che non si spinse in lui.  
Per un po’ si sentì solo il rumore dei loro ansiti fino a che Obi-Wan non spinse via Anakin e lo fece sdraiare in modo da poterlo cavalcare, adorò sentire Anakin ripetere il suo nome mentre si muoveva sopra di lui e i suoi gemiti nel momento dell’orgasmo, colpevolmente, gli piacque anche la mano del suo precedente apprendista che lo toccava.

Anakin, sudato e ansimante, si accoccolò tra le sue braccia dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Obi-Wan non ne era certo ma non poteva assolutamente lasciare Anakin a se’ stesso, avrebbe cercato di riportarlo al lato chiaro della forza, il loro destino era legato a doppio filo e lo avrebbe portato a compimento, nonostante tutto, tanto lo aveva sempre saputo che Anakin sarebbe stato la sua morte.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima ff che scrivo da anni, letteralmente, sono un pochina nervosa perchè non potevo ricominciare con una bella gen semplice, semplice ma sono contenta di essermi buttata.


End file.
